


However Far Away

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Matt and Karen have their first big argument since they are back together because there are things they need to talk about.





	However Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikkulef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/gifts), [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts), [lifeisjustalonelyhighway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lifeisjustalonelyhighway), [josiesbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/gifts).



> Fic inspired by these four prompts “who tries to make up first? does it work?, “who’s more jealous?”, “Both pulling each other into the kiss” and “Not being able to speak properly after the kiss ends”. All of them for Karedevil Week.

They were both panicking. Neither of them wanted to say it out loud. But they were.

This was their first real argument since they were back together. And this was not about just any random topic. They were not talking about who puts out the rubbish or whose life is more often in danger in their daily fights. This was about their feelings and they had proved to be elusive and secretive in the past when it came to that.

And if talking about feelings was not hard enough, the reason why they were brought to surface was no other than the insecurities that they both had. Their deepest fears. The never mentioned certainty that they were unworthy of any kind of love and that theirs might not be meant to last.

Because when they decided to give their love a chance, they had talked about their fears and longings. But that was during those days when they were swooning so much that they seemed willing to forget anything and everything without resentments or recriminations. Since then, they had unconsciously avoided certain issues because they wanted to be happy, they deserved to be happy.

So it all started inadvertently. Karen said something about some expensive wine that a colleague had used to bribe a guy in the Department of Financial Services and without realising, Matt mentioned that that wine did not taste that good anyway. He could feel the tension growing stealthily as he expected the worst.

“And how would you know?” were the words Karen said that lit the fuse Matt had placed right in front of her.

It was all chaos afterwards. Everything they said made the other one angrier, and more desperate to throw in their face things they did not even know they were holding back.

Because as soon as she heard him saying “Elektra”, she lost control of her own words. She yelled at him about Midland Circle and about the fact that he almost died there. And the kiss. Why had he even told her about the kiss? Maybe it would have been better if she had never known about the kiss. And how could she be sure that it would not happen again? With her? With someone else? She complained about all his lies and secrets, about how he had not trusted her. How was she supposed to trust him, then? She cried about his wish to run away from everything, without the slightest concern for those he would leave behind, including her, including that very best friend who almost lost his career because of the Castle case he had decided to take.

And as if she had handed the floor to him, he started his speech. That Castle case? The same Castle she had grown so close to that when he had tried to help her she had pushed him away? “I’m not yours to protect.” He still had nightmares where he could hear her saying those words to him. No wonder she was so affected when she thought Castle was dead. And no wonder she had joined him in his personal crusade and in others that came while he was away. She had despised him so much that even someone like Castle seemed to be better than he was. And how honest of her to talk about secrets when she had been keeping so many. Had she ever trusted him? And what’s more, would they manage to make it work if she didn’t trust him?

“I— I trust you” she sobbed. “It’s just— I don’t want to lose you again.”

And just like that, the storm was followed by the calm. They both walked the distance that had grown between them. They were hesitant at first, but once they were close, wiping away their tears, they both pulled each other into a kiss. And they kissed, and kissed and kissed.

They knew they could not kiss the past away, but they had each other to fight for the present they wanted to live together. And as if those kisses could protect them from their most terrible fears, they held onto each other desperately. It was so hard to stop. Every time they paused to breathe, it seemed they had lost the power of speech. All they could do was smile, whisper some I love you’s and kiss and kiss and kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a beautiful song by The Cure, Lovesong.


End file.
